Unexpected Discoveries
by Aur
Summary: After season 2. TC is starting to grow into its own city while facing some problems. Max starts to see that her life may be more complicating than she thought. MA fic. pls R&R. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic that I've posted. Be nice!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Dark Angel or any of the characters except for Trish and other OC characters.**

**Thank you Puck and Ember for being my beta's and correcting my fic. You rock!**

**

* * *

**

**(Sometime during Love Among The Runes)**

(Max POV)

I couldn't say that everything was okay in Terminal City. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting on the highest rooftops on one of the buildings in TC. Everyone knows not to bother me when I'm up here unless it's something important. But one person never followed that rule, and that was Alec. Sometimes he'll come and sit next to me, then start to babble about things that didn't matter and slowly ease into asking me if I was okay. I would then come back with a bitchy remark at him, though I know he is trying to help. This time though, he didn't come up and he had a good reason not to. He just lost a friend and was sulking in his own way, which was drinking and sitting in his apartment. Maybe I should be the one now to ask him if everything is okay.

We hadn't even gone to war yet with the ordinaries, who wanted us transgenic and transhumans . But we already suffered a casualty.

Biggs.

I only knew him for awhile, but he was one of the really helpful X5s. Hell, he even helped me and Alec save that transhuman in sector 5 today. Well, at least today wasn't a complete failure. Still, I felt a pain in my chest.

It's probably so much worse for Alec though. Biggs was like a brother to him and the only unit mate he found. I wish I could do something for Alec. Even if I tried, I'd always get the same line from him: "I'm always all right," which was a big fat lie. Maybe I should try anyways.

(End of Max POV)

Max sighed and got up from her spot, dusting off her pants. Alec's apartment wasn't located far from headquarters. It only took her five minutes to get there. It was a beat up old apartment complex that was good enough to inhabit. Max stood at the door for a moment, then took a deep breath before knocking.

"Alec, it's Max."

It was silent for a minute before footsteps could be heard walking towards the door. There was the click of the lock and the door was open with Alec standing in the clothes he worn that morning. He didn't bother to change after today's event.

"Is there something important you need?" asked Alec half-heartedly.

"No, everything's fine."

"K, then…?"

"I… just wanted to know if you were okay. About today and everything?"

His eyes covered his true emotions and replied, "Of course, I'm always alright."

**Bam**, there was the big fat lie that Max knew was coming. Nope, she wasn't going to be able to get through to him and that was the end of that.

"Well do you want some company?" she tried, while looking into his apartment that had the lingering scent of alcohol.

"No, not really."

"Oh. Okay well then I'll just go then," Max replied a little bit hurt.

After that she turned and walked towards the steps. Then she paused.

"I know that you and Joshua went to go beat up those ordinaries that killed Biggs," she said silently without looking at him.

"Look," Alec rubbed his head, "if you're going to tell me-"

"I'm not," interjected Max. "Don't assume that I don't understand…I do. I've experienced it and I know how it feels." She turned towards him and looked into his eyes. "And don't you dare tell anyone I let you off the hook, because next time I won't be so nice." Her eyes softened. "I'm just here if you want to talk."

Before Alec could respond she walked down the stairs and left. He knew she was just being a friend, but right now he didn't need one. All that was needed was lots and lots of alcohol.

* * *

Biggs groaned as he finally woke up. It felt as if his head had been beaten over and over again. Suddenly, remembering his run in with the ordinaries, he realized his head really had been beaten over and over again. Slowly he eased his body up into a sitting position. 

"_Ugh, those damn ordinaries. Wait, where am I?_" wondered Biggs.

Suddenly he heard the light padding of footsteps and he panicked. He couldn't see that well, since he could barely open his eyes. Biggs tried to get into the best fighting stance with only using the upper body. Then came a woman's voice.

"Hey! Hey! Relax! I'm not here to hurt you; I'm just helping you out. Take it easy, you're hurt pretty bad. Your arm is broken, you have a ed rib, and you got banged up pretty badly on your head. Lay down and let me take a look at you," said the woman as she got closer.

"Who are you! One of White's people?" responded Biggs.

She chuckled and said, "Yeah, right! They want to kill me just as much as every other transgenic."

"So you're a transgenic?"

"Of course, or else I wouldn't have been able to save you. I'm an X5 just like you. The names Trish and you are…?"

"Biggs and uh…thanks for saving me."

"No problem. Now lay down before you get yourself further injured. I figure once you get better I'll take you back to Terminal City. That's where you're from, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now sleep while I clean you up."

As much as Biggs still wondered about this woman, he obeyed her. He laid down, back into the soft bed and fell asleep as the woman attended to his wounds.

It had not been an easy task, saving Biggs from the angry mob of ordinaries. Ordinaries may not seem so superior compared to transgenics, but when you have a whole bunch of them against one, the odds change.

Trish had been lucky enough to be in the neighborhood where the poor transgenic was cornered and beaten. She risked her ass saving this man. While the men beat Biggs she yelled from the top of a building: "There is another one of those filthy freaks on Pine Street!" The men left Biggs alone right away. They made sure he was unconscious so that no escape could happen. Then, leaving two men behind, they ran off to go mob another transgenic.

As soon as they ran off she knew there wasn't much time. Climbing down the building she sneaked up on the guards who were watching Biggs. With a blur she had her arms around one of the guard's neck, closing his air passage. Trish's goal wasn't to kill him, but just to simple knock him out for awhile as she went to save Biggs. The other guard was surprised with Trish's sudden appearance, and he didn't have time to block her kick that was aimed at his head. With both guards down, Trish quickly lifted Biggs' battered body onto her shoulder. It had been a bit difficult carrying Biggs on her shoulder as she scaled the building. From there she headed straight towards her apartment by hopping from roof to roof.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R. There will be more max and alec scenes in upcoming chapters. And i will continue this story if everyone likes it so please review and it can be very simple like: "go on"! thanx a lot! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Dark Angel or their characters. i only own Trish and my OC characters. So don't sue me! **

**Hey again! i managed to bring you all another chapter! It was a fast update because i had already written it, but i had to wait for my beta to correct it. So thank you to my beta Ember! She rocks! So enough of my talking and enjoy! **

* * *

(Days after Freak Nation)

Protesters stood outside the gates of TC screaming to kill all the freaks. In headquarters Max, Alec, Mole, and Dix watched through the surveillance cameras.

"Do you think the crowd will die down sooner or later?" asked a hopeful Alec.

"No, it's likely more will come. We're just gonna have to make everyone stay away from the fences in case any of the protesters decide to take action," stated Max.

"You can't have everyone stay back. People are going to get restless and angry. I say we just clear the fence by scaring off the ordinaries," smirked Mole as he brought his rifle up.

"As long as I'm the leader here no one is 'scaring' off any ordinaries. We just need to lay low till I talk to Clemente."

"Yah, but Max what about food and supplies? If we aren't allowed out there how are we gonna get food?" asked Alec.

Max rubbed her eyes in frustration. "That's an acception. Whenever we need supplies, we can set up teams to go do some raids. As long as the teams stay off the police's radar."

"Great!" Alec rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Why don't we set up a team for tonight!"

"Alec, I don't want you fooling around out there and making unnecessary side missions," said Max as she jabbed her finger into Alec's chest.

Alec grinned. "Like I'd ever do that, Maxie."

"Promise me Alec that you won't do it."

"Alright, alright I promise." Alec raised up his hand in surrender.

"Hey, Max. Logan is on the line," said Dix pointing to the screen.

Max turned towards the screen. "Hey Logan. Whats up?"

"Hey Max. I'm just getting in touch with some people willing to do the dealings with Transgenics. I heard TC was low on things and I thought I could help out."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"That's great. At least we'll have some people on our side. Right now were running low on food, water, medical supplies, and weapons since we're getting more newcomers to TC. Do you think you have any contacts that could help us out in those areas?"

"Sure, just let me talk to them."

"Thanks Logan."

"Yah, no problem."

"I gotta blaze but I'll see you later."

Alec mouthed, "Be careful Max." Mole chuckled

"Alright. Be careful Max. Bye."

Logan disappeared off the screen.

"So does this mean no raid tonight?" asked Alec.

"Let's wait to see if Logan gets anything first." Max responded as she walked out of headquarters.

"Damn it! Mr. Big Eyes Only saves the day once again," sarcastically muttered Alec.

"A little jealous, Princess?" Mole grinned.

"Of Logan? No way, he can go _do_ his computer for all I care."

**

* * *

**"Come on! There has got to be someone trying to get into TC!" Trish whispered under her breath in frustration. 

Just a couple days ago Trish and Biggs watched the horrors that had happened at Jam Pony. For the whole day Biggs sat with his eyes glued to the television, hoping his friends would get out safely. Sadly he had to watch his friends first attempt at escaping which turned to a brutal shoot out with Cece as a victim. Luckily, at the end Alec and Max were able to disguise themselves as the police and escape. After that Trish thought it was time to take Biggs back even if he wasn't fully healed.

Ever since the incident at Jam Pony, transgenics had to go to the sewer tunnels of TC.

Trish held herself as she tried not to inhale the odor the sewers carried from God knows where.Then she finally heard someone coming close to her. Around the corner was a tall blond haired woman.

"Hey! What are you doin' down here?" bellowed Trish. Maybe if she sounded like a sector cop she'd get some answers.

Immediately the woman blurred towards Trish to attack her.

"_I'm guessing that I finally found a fellow transgenic_," Trish said mentally.

Before the woman could knock Trish down, she blocked the oncoming punch.

"Who the hell are you!" bit out the woman.

Instead of getting a response the woman was pressed against the wall as the attacker pulled her coat collar down. For some odd reason she wasn't able to get out of the hold the attacker put on her. As a matter of fact the hold seemed familiar. She heard the woman behind mumble, "I thought so," before the attacker let her go.

"Don't worry. I'm a transgenic too. I'm just looking for someone heading to TC." Trish showed her barcode as a confirmation that she was telling the truth.

"Oh. Well, you didn't have to pin me against the wall," the blond woman rubbed her wrists.

"Sorry about that. I just had to check, plus you charged at me," defended Trish.

"Well you sounded like a cop wanting to kill me," the blond woman said, starting to get agitated.

Not wanting to get in an argument with someone Trish barely knew, she asked: "Are you heading to Terminal City?"

"Yes, so do you need something?"

"Would you mind bringing another transgenic along with you?" Trish hoped that the woman would accept.

"Aren't you going to TC too? You know it's a dumb move to not head towards TC."

"Geez, thanks for pointing that out. I know it's not the smartest thing to do but I can't go there quite yet. And don't ask why," sighed Trish.

"Okay fine. So who's this other person?"

"An injured guy. I would have let him go by himself but he's still healing."

"Oh."

"So are you willing to do it?" pleaded Trish.

"Sure," shrugged the blond woman.

"K, good. He's at my apartment so follow me."

The two women left the sewers, heading towards Trish's apartment.

Biggs waited for Trish to come back while he watched some old pre-pulse TV shows. Trish had told him she was going to look for someone to take him back to TC. He was excited to go back, but he also felt a tinge of disappointment.

Trish had been so kind to him. She had been by his side when he struggled with his wounds and helped him patch up. His head had healed up, and his shoulder and rib were almost fixed up too. Trish had been a great person to talk to and she was very good looking. She had black hair and brown eyes. There was never really a dull moment with her. Yet when certain subjects came up such as her past, she would become quiet. Biggs didn't question her, it wasn't his place to do that. He also didn't ask why she didn't just take him to TC herself.

Finally he heard the door open.

"I'm back!" exclaimed Trish with a smile that instantly made Biggs smile too. It was weird that her smile had always made Biggs feel better despite his wounds.

"Great, I was starting to think you were going to abandon me."

"No," she smiled. "If I was then I would have just left you at the candy store," Trish said sarcastically.

The blond girl started to laugh. Biggs then finally noticed the new guest.

"And who would that fine young lady be?" asked Biggs with a devilish grin.

"Well, she's going to be your escort. Her name is…sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Robin. And nice to meet you Biggs," Robin smiled widely.

"Same to you."

"Ok, you guys better get going. It's better if you get to TC as soon as possible." Trish interrupted.

"Hey Robin could you wait outside for a sec?" asked Biggs.

"Sure."

Robin went to wait out in the hall while Trish had a puzzled look as Biggs hobbled up to her.

"Thank you for everything. I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you."

Trish blushed and gave a small smile.

"Maybe…maybe you should come to Terminal City with us," Biggs suggested.

Quickly her smile disappeared and she gave a sigh.

"I told you I can't."

"I know, but please think about it. You've been a really great friend and I'll miss you." Trish gave a small chuckle.

"I'll think about it, but no guarantees."

Biggs smirked and carefully hugged her, trying not to hit any of his wounds. It was a nice tender hug.

Quietly Trish whispered, "I'll miss you too."

Trish pulled back a bit which confused Biggs. Then she leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. This time Biggs was the one blushing.

"Now go. Don't keep Robin waiting." Biggs slowly let go and walked towards the door.

Biggs stopped just as he opened the door and turned around. "Hey, you never gave me your number."

"Don't sweat it, I got yours." Biggs gave her a questioning look.

"I got it off your cell phone." Trish pointed to his coat pocket which held his phone. "I'll call you, don't worry," she reassured him.

"Thank you again. Bye," and those were the last departing words Biggs left her with as the door softly clicked shut behind him.

Trish sighed. "_Here I am alone again_," she thought. She walked towards the fridge and took out a tub of ice cream. Flopping on the couch, Trish ate and watched TV.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! But i hope to see more! Attention: i want to let everyone know that i am leavingtomorrow and i won't be back for 2 1/2 weeks. so i won't be able to update till then. 

HoneyX5-452 - thanks! yup biggs is alive. I will try to give you some reviews either before I leave or when I come back!

Angel Of Darkness231 - thanks and here's a very fast update!

Eden - Awwww thanks!

lakergirl - yup! biggs is alive and I really thought he shouldn't have died in the DA. Alec needed someone from his old unit. I hope you liked this chapter!

angelofdarkness78 - thanks! Biggs and Trish together later on? well, you'll have to see! ;-)

Alana84 -well I hope this is fast enough! there isa bit more M/A action in this chapter, but the third chapter will have lots more!

calistra - thanks and I agree that biggs shouldn't have died. it was sad that he died in the first episode he appeared in. I haven't read your story, but when i get the time i will drop a review for you!


	3. Back From the Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel so please don't sue. I only own Trish and my OC characters.**

**Note:** Hey everyone! i am really sorry that it took me this long to update! (hides from angry mobs)When i got back from my very long trip out of town i found out that i had to leave again! so then i was gone for a few days and i came back to deal with some of my school stuff. Sorry again! Also my beta is having problems with her internet so she couldn't beta this chapter.

* * *

Mole came running into headquarters. 

"Wow Mole, I never thought you missed me that much," joked Alec.

"Holy Christ! Alec you had better come and see this!" gasped Mole.

"An attack!"

"No, but you better get you ass moving and follow me!"

Soon both raced out of headquarters leaving a confused Max behind.

"What's going on Dix?"

"Max, look at who just came back home," said Dix whose eyes were glued to the screen.

Max walked over and looked at what everyone was so riled up about. Finally she spotted the source and gasped.

"Oh my god!" and then Max blurred out of Headquarters too.

When Max finally arrived at her destination she found Alec tightly hugging Biggs. She couldn't believe it, Biggs was alive. Max thought for sure that Biggs was beaten to death by the ordinaries, but now he was standing there right in front of her. Living and breathing.

"Where'd he come from?" Max asked the X5 on guard.

"He appeared with the other X5 at one of the sewer entrances."

"It's good to see you alive and kicking again Biggs! Man, I thought you were a goner when I saw the news reports," said an over excited Alec.

"Nah, no ordinaries can stop the unstoppable Biggs-Ooofff!"

Biggs gasped as Max tightly hugged him.

"I'm glad your back."

"Yah, me too," wheezed Biggs. "But watch out for the wounds. I'm still healing."

"Oh, sorry." Max quickly let go.

"Well if I found out that you starting giving out hugs then I would have faked my death too," Alec grinned while Biggs laughed. Max slapped his arm.

"That's not funny," said Max, glaring at Alec. Her attention went immediately back to Biggs.

"I thought you were dead. What happened?" questioned Max.

"I got saved."

"Was it by this beautiful lady?" Alec gave his heart melting smile towards Robin.

"No, it wasn't her. It was another X5."

"Who and where is this X5 then? I gotta thank this person," replied Alec.

"Her name is Trish, and she doesn't exactly want to come to TC yet. I tried to convince her to come, but she wouldn't."

"Let's worry about that later. Why don't we get you back and see if you're alright." Suggested Max.

"Sure. Is my room still intact or did you already hand it over to another X5?" Biggs look at Alec.

"Nah, man. Your room is still there. Like I'd ever give it up, roomie" Alec patted Biggs' back making him wince in pain.

"Whoops, sorry I forgot," apologized Alec.

"Come on." Smiled Max as she helped Biggs towards his apartment.

As they started to walk Alec notice the blond woman following in the back of the group. Feeling pity towards the newcomer Alec went to give his formal welcome.

"Welcome to Terminal City, beautiful. Whats your name?" asked Alec giving another one of his heart melting smile.

"Robin," quickly responded the blond woman.

"Alec." Alec brought out his hand to shake Robins. "Tonight if you're not busy I could give you a tour around here."

"You mean as a date?" Robin no longer looking at the ground but at Alec.

"It can be if you want to" Alec raised his eyebrows in a knowing look.

All of a sudden Robin roared into a fit of laughter. "A…date….with….you! Yah right!" Robin hiccupped through her laughter. Her laughter had caught the attention of Max and Biggs who stopped to see what was going on. Laughing even more Robin left Alec's side walking away, leaving him in utter shock. A girl had rejected him! REJECTED HIM!

Alec tried to pass the humiliating rejection by shrugging his shoulder and catching up with Max and Biggs as if nothing had happened. Too bad his humiliation wasn't unnoticed since Max and Biggs were now the ones laughing.

"Dude, you just got totally dissed!" commented Biggs which made Alec frown.

"Wow, could my day get any better?" smiled Max who thoroughly was enjoying Alec 'glorious' moment he just had seconds ago.

"Hey, it was just one girl! There are plenty of girls out there who drool over me and would die to go out with me," hastily responded Alec.

"Don't you think you're a bit full of yourself?" questioned Max.

"No, I'm just irresistible. I mean just look at me." Alec held out his chest. Slowly Alec moved towards Max so that he was only a foot away from her. Huskily he said, "Secretly even you want me, but you won't admit it. That's why you hit me so much."

Max couldn't believe the words that came out of him. "_He thinks he's all that! Could his ego be any bigger! Well I'll show him!_" Max smiled evilly. Stepping closer to Alec, Max brought her face to his. If it was any closer her body would have been right against his.

Max roamed her eyes over Alec's face as Alec gave her that cheshire cat grin.

"I…" breathed Max with her eyes close.

"_I knew it! I knew it!_" Alec chanted in his head.

"Think that you're the most awful thing I'm looking at right now," finished Max, opening her eyes as she gave Alec her own little smug grin while his own grin faded.

"That hurt Maxie. That really did." Alec clutched the front of his shirt.

"Yah, well do you know what would hurt more?" Max balled up her fist.

Biggs watched as what started out to be an innocent conversation, ending into something violent. In the end Max would be pissed and Alec would be left bruised either on his head or on the part of him that was very necessary to all men.

"_This is not what I planned to come back to from almost being killed_," thought Biggs. _"Time to cut in."_

Before Max could take a swing at Alec, Biggs interrupted, "Uhh guys! A friend here who is hurt and is in need of a soft bed to sleep in," Biggs pointed to himself.

Quickly the two stopped their bickering. Max lowered her raised fist and Alec took his hands away from his private area.

"Sorry Biggs," apologized Max. "Lets get you back to your apartment and I'll get Aloe to look at you."

Aloe was the X5 doctor in Terminal City. She got her name after Aloe Vera because it soothes burns and Aloe (the person) heals people.

"Nah, don't worry. I got fixed up and I'm healing up already. All I need is to get back to my room," tiredly sighed Biggs.

"Sure thing Biggs," nodded Alec.

The trio continued to walk towards the apartment.

**

* * *

**

After finally getting Biggs to his bed, where he immediately fell asleep, Max and Alec retreated back into the living room to give Biggs some peace and quiet.

"What a day, huh? Biggs coming back from the dead alive and kicking. It almost seems surreal." Alec smiled.

"Yah. It gives me more hope that maybe we can beat all of this crazy stuff that's goin on right now," Max whispered as she put her arms around herself.

Seeing Max start to worry, Alec walked towards her and carefully put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. We're all tough and we sure as hell could kick their asses. Plus with our looks some people may not want to kill us." Alec tried to lighten up the mood.

"It's always looks with you? Isn't it?" Max managed to give a little smile.

"Ahh Maxie. You know me too well." This time Alec got Max to chuckle.

"As much as I love to sit and have a chat with you…" Max slid out from under Alec's arm. "I gotta get back to headquarters, Pretty Boy."

"Alright, but hey, I'm going to have a welcome back party for Biggs tonight. You should come," invited Alec.

"Sounds good. Just as long as it isn't anything big. No giant parties," said Max as she pinned Alec with her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Maxie. It'll be a small gathering with some alcohol. A party just isn't a party without alcohol," stated Alec.

With a smile Max left the apartment.

* * *

"_What is that annoying sound_?" thought Biggs who was rudely awoken from his nice nap. 

Biggs lifted his head up and squinted to see where the source of the sound was coming from. Suddenly he recognized that high pitch buzzing noise was coming from his cell phone. Quickly Biggs reached over to where his coat laid and dug out the vibrating cell phone.

"Hello?" Biggs groggily answered.

"**Hey,**" the voice said on the other line.

"Trish!" Biggs immediately sat up, recognizing the voice.

"**Yup! Just called you to see if you got back safely. By the sounds of it you've been sleeping, so I'm guessin you're back.**"

"Yah, all in one piece."

"**Good to know.**"

"How are you?" Biggs tried to keep the conversation going.

"**Fine. You know same old, same old.**"

"Good."

Pause

"**Well, I gotta go. I have lots of stuff to do. Maybe I'll call you later."**

"Oh…alright." Biggs was disappointed that the conversation ended so early. "Talk to you later. Bye.**"**

"**Bye." **The line went dead.

Biggs sighed. He had wanted to talk to Trish longer, but it seemed as if she was in a rush. He lowered himself back into the bed, staring at his phone while skimming through his call log. Maybe he could find her number in the recent calls list. Unfortunantly Trish was smart enough to block it.

"_Why does she not want me to call her?_" wondered Biggs.

Biggs gave another groan and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Yo! Biggs! Who are you talking to?" Alec yelled from the living room.

"Nobody." Biggs yelled back.

Alec came into his room chuckling and gave Biggs a 'yah, sure' look.

"If you don't want to tell me, then fine. Sooner or later I am going to find out though dude." Alec raised his eyebrows which made Biggs snort.

"Anyways…" Alec clapped his hands together. "We are going to have a welcome back party for you. So get ready."

"Now this is what I'm talking about. A welcoming back party!" Biggs high-fived Alec.

* * *

I hope you guys like the chapter! Please leave me a review telling me if you like it or not.I also would appreciate any advice or ideas you have for me! Thank you for everyone who left me a review for the last chapter! it makes me smile and happy when i read them. i hope to get the next chapter up to you guys soon. -Aur 

Mystic Fayth- Thanks!I will get Trish to go after Biggs...just not at the moment. But don't worry she will!

Alana84- Thanks! I added a bit of m/a in this chapter too so i hope you like it. Sorry for the long wait!

enjolrasandhisvest- Thanks! That means a lot to me!

HoneyX5-452- Thanks! Don't worry Biggs and Trish will get together!

lakergirl- Yah it sort of anger me that Alec didn't help at all when Max was shot. Well,I hope you liked this chapter!

angelofdarkness78- Thanks! Yes, Trish is a mysterious person. But more will be revealed about her in later chapters. i couldn't resist not having Alec make fun of Logan!I love that line too! lol.

lex2u- Thanks for the last review! It makes me happy to know that i got the characters down.

Angel Of Darkness231-Trish will be in TC in a few chapters so don't worry.I hope you liked this chapter!

Mon- Thanks for the last review! It made me happy to know that!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dark angel characters. Only my original characters.**

**An update! (hids from all the flying tomatoes) I'm sooo sorry everyone! I know I probably haven't updated in a long time but I've been really busy. School has been giving a lot of work this year, more than i anticipated so i haven't gotten around to workin on my fic. Plus i sort of lost that...motivation? i guess to write. does anyone know what i mean? so i am going to rewatch dark angel and get that spark of motivation again! (shakes fist) i'm on my spring break now so hopefully i can get in another chapter before it ends. i hope you like this chapter! **

**FYI: Both of my betas are gone on vaction so this chapter wasn't proof read.**

* * *

Max walked down the cold, wet streets towards Alec's apartment. Arriving at the front of the apartment complex, music could be heard booming from the building. With a sigh Max went up the stairs. 

"To think that Alec would keep this party small," mumbled Max to herself.

As Max's hand was about to touch the door knob the door swung open.

"Hey Boo!" greeted OC.

All wide-eyed from shock, Max received a warm welcoming hug from OC. In response she smiled and hugged OC back. In the past couple of weeks Max hadn't seen Cindy in awhile but now she was overly happy to have her here.

"Hey!" Max warmly greeted back.

"Girl where da hell have you been? Alec said dat chu were gonna come but you're an hour late!" exclaimed Cindy as she let go of Max and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was held up with all the paper work in headquarters," Max tried to explain.

"Never mind." OC waved her hands and gave Max another hug. Her voice softened as she said, "I'm just happy to see you boo."

"Did Alec invite you?" asked Max.

OC pulled back a bit from the hug.

"Of course he did! I wouldn't miss out on a party for Biggs especially after thinking dat boy was dead. Plus I get to see my girl," smiled OC.

"Hey Max! So you finally decided to come," Alec interrupted as he emerged from the crowd. "Feel free to drink as much liquor as you like!" added Alec before he was quickly pulled back into the crowd by some blond.

Max rolled her eyes and walked towards the bucket full of beer bottles. Grabbing two bottles out, Max handed one to OC.

"I can't believe that three fourths of this party is made up of women. This has Alec written all over it." Max shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm sort of liken the whole less men and more women thing. I have my pick outta all these fine honnies. Hmmmm..hmmmmm!" replied OC.

Max chuckled while she took a sip of her beer.

"But cha gotta give pretty boy credit. He did plan a great party in less then a day," stated OC.

Max stared at OC in disbelief for siding with the opposite team. OC stared back with a knowing look till Max finally sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I admit. Alec did do a pretty good job," confessed Max.

"Dats right. So just relax girl. It's a party," stated OC.

"I guess…."

"Hey Max! Enjoying the party?" asked Biggs as he walked up and grabbed a beer.

"Defiantly. I'm just glad you're back." Max hugged Biggs again.

"Another hug from Max? Why Max how much have you had to drink today?" joked Biggs.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Max playful pushed Biggs.

"Yo Biggs. Why aren't ya in that circle of women with Alec?" OC asked pointing to the group of women surrounding Alec.

"I was. I got my fill of welcome back kisses, hugs, and…um _cough_….offers of other things," Biggs mumbled the last part.

"Sick. But I guess Alec would be eating up all that attention after what happened this morning," chuckled Max as she reminisced Alec's horrific rejection from Robin.

Biggs laughed along while leaving OC confused and out of the loop.

Turning towards the two laughing transgenics OC asked, "What the hell happened this morning?"

"An event that I'll never forget for the rest of my life," Max continued to laugh.

OC impatiently started to tap her foot and cross her arms as she waited for the two to stop laughing. OC was fed up with being left out of the loop and if Max was laughing about it then this fiasco with Alec must have been one hell of an event. Finally after a minute of laughter the two stopped. Cindy raised her eyebrow in annoyance and clearly wanted one of the two to explain.

"This morning…" Biggs began, "Alec asked a new transgenic, Robin, if she wanted a personal tour of TC from him. In response she laughed in his face and walked off."

"Dats some funny shit. And look here comes the man himself now," OC nodded towards Alec who was approaching their small group.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" Alec asked casually.

"Nothing," innocently responded Max as she took a drink.

"I find that hard to believe."

"So pretty boy, hows it goin over there wit dem girls? Has any of dem laughed in your face yet?" OC tried asking casually without chucking.

"You guys just had to tell her, didn't you?" Alec glared at Biggs and Max. "I say Robin probably swings your way OC," Alec stated.

"I don't think so man. She sort of flirted with me when we first met," remarked Biggs.

"Dude! Not helping!" Alec harshly whispered.

"Admit it Alec. You lost. Not all women flock to you like those bimbos." Max pointed towards the group of women that had surrounded Alec earlier.

"Do I sense a hint of jealously Maxie? Is it because I am able to attract the opposite sex?"

"What! I'm not jealous! And I don't have any problems attracting guys!"

"Prove it."

"I don't need to prove anything to you! Plus I have Logan!"

"Okay, whatever Maxie. Keep telling yourself that." Alec grinned as he slowly melted back into his crowd of women.

"Ugh! I can't believe him!" screamed Max as she stormed off.

"You know those two have their good moments and their bad moments. One minute they're at each others' necks and the next they'll be somewhat friendly with each other." Biggs shook his head in confusion.

"Boo, they just have some down right messed-up issues."

OC and Biggs nodded their heads in agreement and drank to that.

* * *

Thank you everyone that reviewed my last chapter! pls review! i love reading them and they can be helpful sometimes towards my writing! 


End file.
